Sassy
by Alvin-Seville-Lover
Summary: Meet Sassy - a young chipmunk girl with a lot to say! She's got one dream - to meet and sing with the chipmunks! Will it happen though? And if it does, in what possible way? Summary is suckish sorry, story is better.


Yo.  
My name's Sassy. Okay, It's not _really_ Sassy, It's Chloe.  
I live in a big oak tree in a forest with my Mom. Bet'cha think that's weird huh? Human living in a tree?  
Yeah well I'm no human.  
I'm a chipmunk.  
NOT a chipette, never a chipette. Sure I'm a girl but I am not one bit like a chipette. Chipettes are curly wurly pretty girlies but I'm cool, confident, messy and attractive - like a tomboy.  
And If you're wondering, I don't live with anybody else. It's just me and Mom.  
But there's always a part of me that's missing - like my heart is made up like a jigsaw and I can't find the last piece. Maybe it's because my Dad went to the big oak tree in the sky (You know what I mean right?) after a run in with a falcon.  
Or maybe it's just because I've never ever had any siblings. Mom said she never wanted kids, but then I always asked why I was here if she didn't want kids.  
Okay, it's time to tell you the long, long story. Hey, maybe at the end of it I won't be in this tree anymore.

"Mom.." I said annoyedly as I squeezed through a small gap in my tree home.  
_My_ tree house wasn't like any other chipmunk's tree house. It was hollowed out and was the biggest tree in the whole forest.

I wait for her with my arms crossed.  
She turned around after putting a pile of nuts into our safe, ready for the winter.  
"Yes honey?" She asked, holding a nut in both hands.  
"Give me something to do!"  
She looked at me and grinned. "Well why don't you go and listen to music? All I hear, day in, day out, is music by Alvin, Simon and Theodore!"  
I smiled too and strutted to my room with my soft chestnut hair swinging.  
I went into my room and laid down on my bed, not bothering to turn on the music. I didn't need music.  
My eyes scanned the room as I looked for my stage (pop star) outfit and stage-stuff. I found my best pop star outfit draped over a chair and I grabbed it and hugged it to my chest, it's golden yellow sequins scratching my tummy but I didn't care.  
I quickly put the yellow outfit on and began to search rabidly for every bit of 'stage stuff' I needed - which included my microphone and lights.  
Just them Mom came in. "Where's the music, Sassy?"  
I giggled, giving her the story I always gave her when there was no music on. "Alvin Simon and Theodore are sick and I'm covering for them!"  
I hoped she'd take the hint and help me look for my lights and microphone.

And it so worked! She laughed and from behind her back pulled out my microphone. "Thought if you were covering for the lil' guys you might need this!"  
I took it from her excitedly and hugged that to my chest too. "Thanks Mom! But where are my lights?"  
She shrugged. "I'm sorry Sass', I really don't know! And I'm busy at the moment. I'll help you look tonight, okay?"  
I sighed. "I don't need your help tonight I need it now!"  
Mom pressed her lips together. She didn't say anything, just walked out and slammed the door.  
I grinned and stuck my tongue out at her, before running to my bed and dive bombing onto it.  
"Hello people! I'm Sassy, covering for the chipmunks! Ooooooooh ONE TWO THREE FOUR!

"Yeah! In The Place To Be!  
Chipmunk On The M I C!  
Witch Doctor!  
Everybody Get can they do it!  
(can they do it)  
Come On People Let's Get To It!  
(let's get to it)  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Everybody Hit The Floor!  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Here's The Chipmunk Here We Go!

I Told The Witch Doctor I Was In Love With You!  
I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me true!  
And Then The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Do!  
He Said That:

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang

YO DJ PUMP THIS PARTY!

Everybody can they do it! (go! go! go!)  
(can they do it)  
Come On People Let's Get To It! (go! go! go!)  
(let's get to it)  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Everybody Hit The Floor!  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Here's The Chipmunk Here We Go!  
ALVIN! SIMON! THEODORE!

I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me True  
I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me Nice  
And Then The Witch Doctor He Gave Me This Advice  
He Said To Me, Whoa! Ya He Said To Me!

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang

Ya You've Been Keeping Love From Me,  
And That's Not Very Smart! (not very smart)  
So I Went Out And Found Myself Someone  
Who'd Tell Me How To Win Your Heart!  
(Whoa! Yeah!)

My Friend The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Say  
My Friend The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Do  
I Know That You'll Be Mine When I Say This To You

Whoa! Oh Baby Baby!

Everybody can they do it! (go! go! go!)  
(can they do it)  
Come On People Let's Get To It! (go! go! go!)  
(let's get to it)  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Everybody Hit The Floor!  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Here's The Chipmunks Here We Go!

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the walla walla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the WallaWalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang!"

I finished with a flourish and grinned.  
Just then Mom came in with my food. I quickly threw the microphone to the floor and sat down on the bed.  
Mom looked as if she'd been crying.  
"What's wrong?" I asked her.  
She stared at the many Alvin and the chipmunks posters covering my walls, tears filling her eyes. She wiped them away.  
"Nothing, dear." She finally replied to me after regaining peace of mind.  
Then she hurried out, slamming my bedroom door behind her.


End file.
